wackidolfandomcom-20200213-history
Yui Ga Dockson
]] ]] Yui Ga Dockson (ユイ・ガ・ドクソン), real name Otonashi Naru (音無なる), is a Japanese idol as part of WACK. She is a member of GANG PARADE and former member of SiS. ]] ]] ]] Biography Dockson, then Otonashi Naru, made her idol debut in early 2016 as a member of →EXIT←. However, she withdrew from the group the following summer, before they were set to make their official debut.→EXIT← Just a few weeks after leaving →EXIT←, Naru took part in the BiS Reformation Audition under the name "Second Summer Uika". When she failed to pass the audition, she was added to SiS where she was given the stage name "Chin Mirei". However, SiS would disband the day after their debut. Following the disbandment of SiS, Naru was moved to GANG PARADE and her stage name changed to Yui Ga Dockson. Her first release with the group was Plastic 2 Mercy (2016) in December. In December 2017, Yui Ga Dockson ranked 16th in the WACK General Election and was given a "booby prize reward" of an indie solo single (unlike the actual winners Cent Chihiro Chittiii and Aina The End whose solo releases would receive a major release). In January 2018, Dockson began writing a column for scramble.net, where she reviews ramen dishes. Yui Ga Dockson's solo single, Like a virgin, was released on June 28th 2018. To promote the single, Dockson performed a number of solo lives (with the rest of GANG PARADE acting as back-up dancers). Personal Life Worked in a ramen shop before becoming an idol. Discography See Yui Ga Dockson Discography Featured In * 2018.06.28 Like a virgin Publications Web column * 2018.01.02-present Untitled ramen review column, Scramble.net Other Media Film * 2017.02.07 WHO KiLLED IDOL? -SiS Shoumetsu no Uta- Live Video * 2018.12.11 GANG PARADE oneman live at Zepp Tokyo * 2019.09.04 CHALLENGE the LIMIT TOUR * 2020.02.29 PARADE GOES ON TOUR at Nakano Sunplaza Stage Play * - 09.28 Playhouse Lyrics Written GANG PARADE takes themselves higher!! * TIE LAST GANG PARADE * Tadashii kotae ga mitsukaranai Trivia * Considers GANG PARADE her reason to live. * Her favourite food is ramen, to the point where she was known as "Naru Ramenski" while a member of →EXIT←. * Usually dyes/paints her eyebrows in bright colours. * Her BiS Reformation Audition name was a parody of First Summer Uika. Future WACK auditionees would follow the tradition of being a "Third Summer Uika", "Fourth Summer Uika" etc. Gallery DokuBrand.jpg|Promoting BRAND NEW PARADE DokuInt1.jpg DokuInt2.jpg DokuInt3.jpg DokuInt4.jpg DokuInt5.jpg DokuInt6.jpg DokuInt7.jpg DokuInt8.jpg DokuInt9.jpg DokuInt10.jpg Dockson LASTGP.jpg|Promoting LAST GANG PARADE Dockson Can't Stop Profile.jpg|Promoting CAN'T STOP CsrZEPaC 400x400.jpg|Promoting GANG 2 Dockson FOUL Profile.jpg|Promoting FOUL Dockson BTM Profile.jpg|Promoting Beyond the Mountain Dockson BTR Profile.jpg|Promoting BREAKING THE ROAD Odoku-Int.jpg Odoku-Int1.jpg Odoku-Int2.jpg Odoku-Int3.jpg Odoku (5).jpg Odoku (3).jpg Odoku (2).jpg Coco-Odoku (2).jpg Odoku (7).jpg Odoku (6).jpg Odoku.jpg Odoku (40).jpg Odoku (4).jpg Odoku (10).jpg Odoku (8).jpg 0008.jpg 0020.jpg 0024.jpg 0025.jpg Doku1.jpg Doku3.jpg Doku4.jpg Doku6.jpg Doku9.jpg Doku10.jpg Dokupn.jpg Category:WACK Category:GANG PARADE Category:SiS Category:Boot Camp Finalists Category:Soloists Category:GANG PARADE Members Category:SiS Members Category:2016 Additions Category:Glasses Members Category:Members Active Before WACK